Un vent de folie
by prettylou
Summary: Ma toute première fic, mélant humour et suspense... Une potion a été volée et met toute l'école en ébulition... ATTENTION pour lecteurs avertis uniquement. DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.
1. Un rève étrange

Chap 1 : Un rêve étrange...  
  
Le jeune Harry se réveilla doucement, se remettant à peine des rêves sulfureux qu'il faisait depuis peu, l'esprit encore embrumé par ces images de corps féminins, par ces caresses, ce plaisir... Il fallait le reconnaître, notre petit Harry avait bien grandit, c'était maintenant un beau jeune homme grand et élancé, et non plus le petit garçon frêle qu'il était en arrivant à Poudlard il y a maintenant 5 ans.  
  
Il mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, de très étrange même... On était un dimanche, il était presque midi, et il régnait dans l'école un silence absolu. Harry se leva, mis ses lunettes, enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt en vitesse et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune des griffondors. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il aperçu ses deux amis de toujours, Ron et Hermione, s'embrassant sur le canapé de la salle commune. Gêné il toussa pour faire remarquer sa présence, mais les deux tourtereaux n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.  
  
- Hé Ho, Ron, Mione, je suis là... un peu de tenu...  
  
Rien n'y faisait, c'était comme s'ils ne l'entendaient pas, pire encore, les deux amoureux s'adonnaient maintenant à des caresses. Hermione se releva à califourchon sur son partenaire, (et face à Harry) et commençât à déboutonner son chemisier laissant ainsi apparaître sa poitrine ferme et galbée dans un soutien-gorge en fine dentelle noire.  
  
Vexé, excité et un peu jaloux aussi, il décidât d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle laissant les deux amants à leur occupation...  
  
Il passa le portrait de la grosse dame et s'aperçu avec stupeur qu'elle s'adonnait elle aussi aux plaisir de la chaire... En effet cette dernière était assise sur une banquette, les bras en croix et haletante de plaisir. Harry aperçu alors, sortant de la robe de la grosse dame une paire de pieds appartenant sans aucun doute à un gentilhomme qui s'était agenouillé afin de prodiguer à sa maîtresse un plaisir intense. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Mais qu'arrivait t'il aux habitants de la célèbre école de magie.  
  
Il se retournât, bien décider à prendre son petit déjeuner sans prêter attention aux couples et groupes qui avaient envahis les couloirs de l'école mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tous ces corps. Dans un coin du hall se trouvaient deux couples bien particulier, il s'agissait en effet des jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley accompagnés des jumelles Parvati et Padma Patil. Une chose était sure, Harry était bien incapable de dire qui était avec qui, et selon lui les échanges n'étaient pas impossibles... Il les regardât un moment très excité par toutes ces images et décidât de remonter finalement dans son dortoir, Là bas il serait seul et pourrait soulager la grosseur qui était née dans son pantalon.  
  
Il montât alors les marches quatre à quatre, repassât devant la grosse dame qui mit un moment avant d'écouter vraiment le mot de passe pour le laisser enfin entrer. Il arrivât dans la salle commune ou Ron, positionné derrière Hermione faisait des mouvements de va et vient qui soutiraient à la jeune fille des gémissement de plaisir. Il arrivât enfin dans son dortoir.  
  
Le même silence étrange y régnait, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait plus, trop pressé de pouvoir s'adonner aux joie du plaisir lui aussi. Il enlevât son pantalon et son tee-shirt et était en boxer lorsque Ginny et Cho entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant lui   
  
-Salut Harry. Dirent elles en même temps avec une voie sensuelle qui ne leur était pas habituelle. -Salut les filles, dites vous ne trouvez pas qu'il se passe des trucs étranges aujourd'hui ? -Etrange, répétât Cho en s'avançant vers lui telle une tigresse vers sa proie. Qu'est ce que tu entends par étrange...  
  
C'est alors qu'elle se collât contre le corps du garçon qui réussissait avec peine à se maîtriser. En effet dans ses rêves revenait souvent le corps de Cho, et l'avoir collée là, tout contre son membre était un délicieux supplice. Elle passât sa main sur celui-ci en le caressant à travers son pantalon, tandis que la petite rouquine commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou.  
  
Viens Harry, viens. La petite griffondor l'attira sur le lit et les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à se déshabiller. Elles étaient nues et caressaient le membre et le corps du jeune homme un peu terrifié et terriblement excité. Harry ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, submergé par son plaisir, il écarta les jambes de Cho et entra en elle avec un plaisir intense. Devant lui Ginny se caressait et Harry sentit l'orgasme venir... Il fermât les yeux, submergé par autant de plaisir, sentit son cœur battre si fort et si vite, il les rouvrit quelque minute plus tard, il était... Dans son lit, en pyjama et un liquide chaud réchauffait son bas- ventre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve sur lequel avait soufflé un vent de folie... 


	2. La potion volée

Chap 2 : La potion volée...  
  
Remis de ses émotions de la nuit, Harry se leva et fila sous la douche. Le dernier trimestre de cette sixième année commençait et la pression des examens commençait à se faire sentir, Harry savait que les professeurs seraient plus exigeants et leur donneraient plus de travail. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et avait bien du mal à les regarder tous les deux sans rougir après son rêve de la nuit dernière.  
  
Herm : Ca va Harry, tu as l'air ailleurs ? - Oui, répondit t'il timidement. Il faut qu'on se dépêche ou bien Rogue va encore nous saouler avec ses remarques. - Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, encore un retard, 50 points en moins pour griffondor. Imita Ron. Les trois amis rirent en rejoignant les cachots de l'école.  
  
Malheureusement pour eux ils ne s'étaient pas trompé, l'humeur de leur professeur de potion était encore pire qu'à son habitude (imaginez un peu...). Ils leur ôta à chacun 20 points pour avoir mis du temps à allumer le feu sous leur chaudrons, mais chose plus rare, il retira ce jours là des points à Crabb et Goyle sans raison apparentes et ce sous l'oeil médusé des serpentards. Il était clair que Sévérus Rogue n'était pas dans son état normal.  
  
Après près de quatre heures de supplice, Rogue les laissant bizarrement sortir en avance pour le déjeuner, ils purent rejoindre la grande salle.  
  
Ron : - C'est vraiment le pire cours de potion que l'on est jamais eu... Herm : - Le professeur Rogue était vraiment enragé aujourd'hui. - Ah bon moi je l'ai trouvé égal à lui-même, rétorqua Ron en riant, et toi t'en pense quoi Harry ? Harry ? HEHO HARRY !!! A quoi tu penses mon vieux ? - A rien, rien. Tu disais Mione, il avait l'air soucieux, énervé, va savoir se qu'il a encore. Bon et si on allait manger.  
  
Durant le repas, le professeur Mac Gonnagal vint trouver Harry et Ron,  
  
- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, après le déjeuner, vous serez priés de vous rendre dans le bureau du directeur tous les deux. - Bien professeur. - Qu'est ce que vous avez encore bien pu faire comme ânerie cette fois ? - Mais rien, rétorquèrent Harry et Ron en doutant quand même un peu.  
  
Ils arpentaient les couloirs pour se rendre chez le professeur Dumbledor et arrivèrent devant la gargouille.  
  
- Tu as le mot de passe Harry ? - Oui attends, heu, BARBAPAPA. - Barbe à quoi ??? S'interrogea Ron en montant. - Chut Ron écoute...  
  
Ils entendaient parler dans le bureau de Dumbledor, c'était la vois de Rogue :  
  
- Ecoutez c'est très sérieux Professeur, je suis persuadé que quelqu'un a pénétré dans mon bureau et m'a voler cette potion. - Ne vous emballé pas Sévérus, peut être ne l'aurez vous pas ranger où il fallait. - Mais si je venais de la préparer, une potion.......... Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe en de mauvaises mains. - Mais dites moi au moins ce que c'était. Sévérus, ce n'est pas une potions interdite n'est ce pas ? - C'est un philtre d'amour professeur. - SEVERUS !!!  
  
Avaient ils bien entendu, quelqu'un dans l'école possédait un philtre d'amour... Ils se regardaient interloqués lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le professeur de potion.  
  
- Potter, Weasley, encore en train d'écouter aux portes je suppose ? - Non professeur, le professeur Mac Gonnagal nous a demandé de monter sur ordre du directeur monsieur.  
  
Il les regarda de son regard noir.  
  
- Oui, entrez les enfants j'en ai pour une minute. - Bonjours professeur Dumbledor. - Harry, suite au évènement de l'été passé, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu ne retourneras pas chez ton oncle et ta tante cet été... - Vraiment !!! Oh merci professeur. - Oui j'ai réussit à faire en sorte que le ministère te laisse sous la tutelle de monsieur et madame Weasley. - C'est vrai, s'écria Ron, il va vivre avec nous au terrier ? - Oui monsieur Weasley c'est la vérité, maintenant laisser moi je vous pris, car comme vous avez pu l'entendre, nous avons une énigme à résoudre.  
  
Dans la salle commune des griffondor, Hermione les attendait, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils lui annoncèrent de suite la bonne nouvelle : - Je vais vivre chez Ron, je ne retournerai jamais chez les Dursley. - Oh Harry c'est fantastique ! - Oui et autre chose aussi... - Quoi ? - On sait pourquoi Rogue était si en colère ce matin... On lui a dérobé une potion dans son bureau, et c'est un philtre d'amour. - Un philtre d'amour ?!!! Mais sur qui Rogue voulait-il employer un philtre d'amour ? - Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas il ne l'a plus, et personne ne sait qui l'a maintenant. - Imagine ce que quelqu'un pourrai faire avec ça. - Pire, Imagine ce que MALEFOY pourrai faire avec ça... 


	3. L'enquète

Chap 3 : L'enquête.  
  
Harry avait mal dormi, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à cette potion volée, Mais qui pouvais bien être le voleur ???  
  
Il se leva et rejoignit Ron dans la salle commune, il y avait un attroupement de griffondors devant le panneau d'affichage :  
  
- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? - Attends j'essaye de voir, « Les cours de la journée sont annulés pour cause de grande enquête, tous les élèves seront priés de se rendre dans le parc sitôt le petit déjeuner terminer, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le déjeuner sera servi dans le parc, veuillez laisser toutes vos affaires dans votre dortoir. » - Comment ça toutes vos affaires, et comment vais-je pouvoir étudier les examens ? S'indignât Hermione. - Tu penses que c'est à cause du philtre de Rogue Harry ? - Certainement, en tout cas moi j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le voleur. - Tu penses à Malefoy sans doute ? - Qui d'autre pourrait faire ça ? Mais la véritable question c'est que compte t'il en faire ? - Les garçons, allons déjeuner, et ensuite nous pourrions le surveiller pour voir ce qu'il fait... - Bonne idée, j'ai faim. - Ron tu n'es qu'un goinfre.  
  
Comme prévu après le petit déjeuner, les élèves furent regroupés dans le parc, et les rumeurs allaient bon train : « Il parait que quelqu'un aurait voler les sujets des examens » « non, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu-sais-qui se serait introduit dans l'école » « Mais elle est protégé l'école » « Peur être que quelqu'un a disparu ? » « Si seulement ça pouvait être Rogue... » « Peut être que Rusard cherche à trouver tous les objets interdits ? »  
  
De leur coté, Harry Ron et Hermione observait discrètement la conversation de Malefoy et ses acolytes :  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago ? - J'en sait rien, peut être encore ce vieux fou de Rusard qui se fait sa parano annuelle, de toute façon moi j'ai rien à craindre, j'ai pris mes dispositions. Bon les gars si vous alliez faire un tour plus loin, j'aimerai me reposer un peu. - Ok Drago, à plus !!  
  
Drago se dirigeât ensuite vers la volière, et le trio attendit un peu avant de le suivre. Cacher derrière la volière, ils ne pouvaient que l'observer de loin, car s'il s'approchaient trop ils se feraient repérer. Malefoy était avec une fille, mais qui était-ce ?  
  
§-----------------------------------§  
  
Drago s'approchât de la jeune fille, elle était de dos et l'attendait, il posa ses mains sur ses yeux et dit :  
  
-Tu attends depuis longtemps ? - Un peu, tu aurais pu te dépêcher. - Excuse moi ma belle, mais je devais me débarrasser des 2 lourdeaux. Tu préfèrerai peut être qu'ils soient là ? - Oh ne prends pas ton air supérieur avec moi Malefoy ou tu sais ce qui va t'arriver ? - Excuse moi.  
  
Elle se retournât et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle connaissait son caractère, mais quand ils étaient ensemble, c'est elle qui tenait les rennes. Elle saisit les mains de Drago qui se laissait faire et les attacha au mur avec le lierre qui se trouvait sur la vielle bâtisse. Elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de son chemisier offrant au jeune serpentard un strip-tease à couper le souffle. Le plaisir des yeux, ajouter à l'incapacité qu'il avait de faire quoi que ce soit le fit bander, et son sexe se durcit encore lorsque la jeune fille commençât à le caresser, elle ouvrit son pantalon, le laissant sur ses chevilles et commençât à explorer son membre à l'aide de sa langue. Il commença à gémir, procurant ainsi à la jeune fille une satisfaction certaine, elle l'entendit encore gémir et commençât alors un va-et-vient délicieux. Elle se trouvait devant lui en jupette et soutien-gorge et enleva sa petite culotte de dentelle devant lui. Elle s'agenouillât, fouillât dans sa poche, et sortit un préservatif qu'elle appliqua elle-même avec les lèvres. Elle remontât le long de son torse en le couvrant de baisers, le détacha et lui suturât à l'oreille :  
  
- Viens en moi maintenant, prends moi. J'ai terriblement envie de toi.  
  
Sans dire un mot, il la regardât du regard assuré qu'il avait toujours, la plaquât sur le mur et pris sa jambe droite pour la remonter autour de sa taille. Il pouvait maintenant entrer en elle, doucement pour la faire languir, il commença ses mouvements et accélérât petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent puissants, presque bestiaux. La jeune fille hurlât plusieurs fois avant que son orgasme à lui vienne. Une fois terminer, il l'allongeât sur l'herbe et l'embrassât langoureusement.  
  
- Je vais retourner vers les autres ma belle, on pourrait nous surprendre. - J'en ai assez de te voir en secret, je t'aime. - Ecoute on en a déjà parlé, c'est impossible. A bientôt.  
  
§-----------------------------------§  
  
Cette fois ils en étaient certains, c'était obligatoirement Drago, mais qui était sa victime, de si loin ils n'avaient pas réussi à apercevoir son visage. Ils virent Malefoy s'éloigner et décidèrent d'aller plus près questionner la jeune fille. Ils tournèrent autour de la volière et tombèrent nez à nez avec.......  
  
- GINNY !!!!!!!!! Ce n'est pas possible, Ordure de Malefoy je vais te le faire payer. S'écriât Ron. - Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici, hurlât la petite rouquine, Tu m'espionne toi maintenant. - Mais Ginny, c'est pour ton bien, on sait que Malefoy le manipule. - Mais vous dites n'importe quoi, Drago et moi on s'aime... - C'est grâce à un philtre d'amour qu'il a voler hier dans le bureau de Rogue, ce n'est pas de l'amour ma puce. Dit calmement Hermione. - C'est n'importe quoi, Drago et moi on se voit régulièrement depuis Noël, on se voit en cachette car je savait que vous ne comprendriez pas. - Depuis noël ????!!!! - Oui, et on s'aime... - Mais si ce n'est pas lui alors qui est-ce ???  
  
La fin de la journée arrivât vite, et malgré une fouille minutieuse du château, Les professeurs ne trouvèrent rien, le vol restait inexpliqué. 


End file.
